8. Kto jest lepszym kapitanem?
Chris: Poprzednio w Wyzwaniach Totalnej Porażki... Kanał Animal Channel zlecił nam nakręcenie filmu o bobrze brunatnym i orle królewskim. No cóż... Z braku czasu my zleciliśmy to naszym drużynom. Okazało się jednak, że orzeł nie za bardzo lubi obecność kamer, a bóbr nie robi nic ciekawego. Jednak to właśnie bóbr dał zwycięstwo Kometom, a Błyskawice musiały odprawić kogoś z kwitkiem. Tym sposobem swoją przygodę z programem zakończyła Josie, która pozwoliła Vanessie spaść z urwiska. A więc czas na Wyzwania... Totalnej... Porażki... Chris: Dobra. Mam dla was niespodziankę! Dziś powalczą tylko kapitanowie waszych zespołów. Chad: No. Nareszcie chwila odpoczynku... Chris: Co, chciałbyś odpocząć? Nic z tego! Dla was mamy inne zajęcie. Max: Serio? To nas wtajemnicz. Chris: Podczas, gdy kapitanowie będą toczyć zaciekłe boje, wy macie obierać ziemniaki. Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: Dobrze słyszycie. Violet: A jak ktoś odmówi? Chris: Heh. Nie radziłbym. Niestosowanie się do moich poleceń może skutkować poważnymi konsekwencjami dla całej drużyny, a w ostateczności dla jednej osoby. Lilly: A czym będzie owa ostateczność? Chris: Miło, że pytasz.....WYDALENIEM!!! Chris: Skoro wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko, kapitanowie za mną, a reszta za szefem. MC: Tak! Czas was nauczyć dyscypliny! MC: Króliczek! Co? Lubię króliczki... A wy nie?! To marsz do kuchni!!! Walka kapitanów Chris: Sami, Vanessa, Będziecie walczyć w trzech rundach. Na początek POJEDYNEK NAD WODĄ. Staniecie na tym pomoście dokładnie 2 metry nad wodą. Będziecie walczyć tymi kijami z dwiema poduchami na końcach. Nie chcemy przecież tutaj robić sobie krzywdy. Wygra ta, która drugą zepchnie do wody. Vanessa: Ha! To już wygrałam. Jestem najlepsza w spychaniu kogoś do wody. Sami: Wyobraź sobie, że ja też i co? Vanessa: Grrrr.. Chris: Hej panie! Zachowajcie energię na pojedynki! Po chwili Chris: No to możemy zacząć! Walka wyrównana. Sami i Vanessa znają dokładnie każdy swój ruch. Ciężko jest jednej zaskoczyć drugą. Ponieważ pomost jest dość wąski, każdy błędny ruch będzie oznaczać porażkę. W końcu jednak Sami wykorzystuje moment nieuwagi i skutecznie zrzuca Vanessę. Chris: Uuaa... To było czadowe! Sami prowadzi, ale jeszcze dwie konkurencje. W kuchni Charlie: Hej, Julie. Tak sobie myślałem, że może gdzieś pójdziemy razem. Julie: Co ty! A jak szef przyjdzie i zobaczy, że nas nie ma? Charlie: Coś czuję, że nieprędko wróci. No chodź! Colin: To wszystko mi się nie podoba. Chad: No mnie też. Dosyć! Lilly: Chad idioto! Co ty wyprawiasz? Szef zaraz przyjdzie! Chad: Oj daj spokój! Nie mam zamiaru tu siedzieć i obierać jakieś głupie ziemniaki! Claire: Myślę, że powinniśmy się bardziej poznać, skoro już tu siedzimy. Max: No spoko. To ja zacznę... Wracamy do pojedynku Chris: Dobrze. Widzicie te smakołyki na stole? Są dla was. Sami: O świetnie! Chris: Ale! Żeby wygrać zadanie musicie je zjeść.......w jak najkrótszym czasie. Sami: No co ty? Vanessa: O, biedna Sami... Za wolna jesteś, co? Sami: Grr.. Jeszcze zobaczymy! Chris: Na miejsca.....START! Pojedynek zapowiada się ostro, ale tak naprawdę płynie bardzo powoli. Okazuje się, że obie panie wcale tak szybko jeść nie potrafią. Już połowa znika ze stołu, a panie mają dosyć, jednak myśl, że druga może wygrać, daje im siłę, by jeść dalej. Ostatecznie pierwsza kończy Vanessa. Chris: O rany! Jak ty dałaś radę? Vanessa: Nie wiem... Sama się dziwię...Błłł... Chris: Hej! Dopiero myliśmy ten stół! Tymczasem, gdzieś za kuchnią Julie: Hehe. Tyle rzeczy nas łączy. A co lubisz jeść? Charlie: No cóż. Ja to uwielbiam kuchnię włoską! Julie: No ja też! Uwielbiam spaghetti Charlie: A ja uwielbiam ciebie... Julie: Oooo... No proszę. A myślałam, że nie ma już dziś prawdziwych romantyków... Charlie: Ja to po prostu mówię, co czuję... A czuję, że jesteś moją połówką pomarańczy... Julie: Och... Jakie to głębokie... Dziwne, ale głębokie... Tymczasem Chris: Proszę. Teraz możecie sobie odpocząć. Sami: O super! Padam... Vanessa: Czy to jakiś podstęp? Chris: Co, taka twarda? Nie chcesz chwilkę odsapnąć? Vanessa: W sumie co mi szkodzi... W kuchni Claire: Nie wiedziałam Max, że piszesz wiersze. Max: No to teraz już wiesz. Drake: Myślę, że powinniśmy od teraz być bardziej zgrani i ufać sobie nawzajem. Tylko wtedy będziemy wygrywać. Musimy stanowić drużynę! Komety: Tak!!! MC: No i jak robota? Max: Doskonale. Już idziemy z drugą partią. MC: W porządku. Hmmm... Nie powinno was tu być więcej? Colin: No chyba nie... Jesteśmy wszyscy. MC: A gdzie ten wasz przystojniak? Lilly: No... Nie wiemy... MC: Ooooo!!! To macie przerąbane! MC: A u was? Jest cała piątka? Charlie: Jak najbardziej! Steve (szeptem do Charliego): Co tak długo? Charlie (szeptem do Steve'a): Czekałem na moment kulminacyjny... Steve (szeptem do Charliego): Czyli że... Ty... I Julie.... Wy.... Charlie (szeptem do Steve'a): Tak, ale nie rób z tego wielkiej sensacji... Steve (szeptem do Charliego): A spoko... Chwilę później na placu Chris: I jak panie? Wygodnie? Sami: O tak... Vanessa: Wreszcie chwila oddechu... Chris: No już! Nie lenić się! Która dobiegnie szybciej do mety w kuchni, wygra! No ruchy, ruchy! Sami: AAA!!! Odbiło ci? Chris: Nie ociągaj się! Vanessa już cię wyprzedziła! Sami: O nie! Vanessa: Tak! Widocznie niektórzy są cały czas w pełnej gotowości! Sami rusza w pościg za Vanessą, ale obu paniom udziela się uprzednio zjedzony posiłek i stan relaksu, z którego zostały gwałtownie wyrwane. Meta już blisko. Coraz bliżej Vanessy jest Sami, ale nie zdąża jej dogonić, gdyż Vanessa przyspiesza na ostatnim odcinku i wygrywa. Vanessa: TAK! I kto jest lepszy? Sami: To jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi! Chris: Nieprawda! Dowodzi tego, że dzisiaj, za sprawą Vanessy, wygrywają Błyskawice! Vanessa: No i co? Nie każdy się rodzi z genami zwycięzcy. Sami: Nie wierzę, że przegrałam... To taki cios dla mnie... Vanessa: Od początku wiedziałam, że wygram. To pewne. Dziś tylko zadanie, ale jutro cały program! Później na placu Chris: Witajcie wszyscy. Dziś wygrały Błyskawice, dzięki Vanessie. Steve: O! To super Vanessa! Vanessa: Dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że udowodniłam wszystkim niedowiarkom , że jestem odpowiednią osoba na tym stanowisku. Chris: No a Komety dzisiaj kogoś wyrzucą. Oraz otrzymują punkty karne, ponieważ jeden z jej członków nie wykonywał zadania. Lilly: A co z tymi punktami karnymi się dzieje? Chris: Zostaną zamienione pewnie na jakieś surowe, karne zadanie. Widzimy się wieczorem. U Komet Sami: Ludzie... Wybaczcie, że nie dałam rady... Nie pogniewam się, jak dziś mnie wyrzucicie... Max: Ależ co ty mówisz! Przecież przynajmniej się starałaś dla zespołu, a to się liczy! Jako drużyna musimy się wspierać. Sami: O, dzięki. Masz rację! Sami: Max to potrafi pocieszać. Cieszę się, że mam go w drużynie. Max: Myślę, że Sami jest świetnym kapitanem. To, że raz przegrała, nie znaczy żeby zaraz miała odpaść. My to już wiemy, kogo dziś wyrzucić... Ceremonia przy ognisku Chris: Hej Komety! Na talerzu mam 7 pianek. Dostaną je tylko osoby, którym dane jest przejść dalej. A więc... * Max * Lilly * Violet * Drake * Claire * Colin Chris: A ostatnia i najważniejsza pianka trafi do..........................................Sami! Sami: Och... Dziękuję wam za zaufanie... Chad: Co?! Nie zgadzam się! Czemu ja? Lilly: Nie chciałeś grać zespołowo! Myślisz tylko o sobie i o swojej buzi. Claire: No! Przez ciebie mamy punkty karne. Chad: Nie rozumiem was ludzie... Wszyscy jesteście dziwni! Spadam stąd! Chris: No cóż... Zdarzają się i takie przypadki... W następnym odcinku odwiedzimy Wyspę Przegranych. Nie możecie tego przegapić! Dobranoc. Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki